Bahraini Cuisine
Browse All Bahraini Recipes: Bahraini Appetizers | Bahraini Soups | Bahraini Salads | Bahraini Vegetarian | Bahraini Meat Dishes | Bahraini Snacks | Bahraini Desserts Bahrain - Cooking and Food Overview of Bahraini Cuisine History Bahrain is a beautiful Islamic country formed from 33 small islands. This country is often called the “Pearl of the Gulf” because of its abundance of natural attractions and for the beauty of the “underwater world”. The culinary history of this country is a journey of discovery from the far off Dilmun era to the present days and combines perfectly both eastern and western cultures. The Bahrain cuisine is a medley of flavors and offers to those who decide to visit this country a great variety of dishes from both the traditional cuisine and international one. Due to the fact that the country’s population is manly formed with expatriates from the United States, Europe or Asia, Bahrain cuisine offers this way the opportunity of tasting dishes belonging to a large variety of nationalities. Traditional Islamic and International dishes can be served in any hotel or restaurant of this country. Also, between Bahrain and India there are great historical ties well reflected in a number of delicacies that can be served while in this magnificent country. Cuisines of Bahrain While in Bahrain one may find difficulty in choosing where to dine or what to eat. Bahrain cuisine is very complex and has a large variety of flavored dishes. Everything can be found here from the street side kebabs to the finest dishes provided by the head chef’s of the country. All the tastes can be satisfied here since there is no problem in finding sweet, sour or spicy dishes. One of the delicacies that can be served in this country is seafood. Dishes made with hammour; tourists and natives in any dining place on the islands can savor Crayfish, crab, prawns, lobster and Tuna. Many restaurants offer to the clients the opportunity of choosing from fresh seafood display what they would like to eat and everything gets to be cooked instantly. Bahrain cuisine offers a large variety of dishes usually cooked in the eastern cuisine. Chinese food is very appreciated here both by the natives and the tourists. Preparation Methods for Bahraini Cooking Because Bahrain cuisine involves various dished from both Eastern and Western cuisine; the preparation methods for any meal are being adapted to the traditional way of cooking. Bahrain cuisine uses elements from various cooking traditions borrowed from their neighbors and developed from their own traditional dishes. While there are no specific or unique preparation methods for Bahrain cooking, we should point out that attention to detail is important in the Bahrain cuisine. Using the right amount of spices for example is essential – either for spicing up the taste or for coloring the dish. The diversity of vegetables and cereals found in Bahrain is also noticed in the delicious dishes belonging to their cuisine. The visual attractiveness of the dish is also important, and a balance between colors and proportion differentiates. Each traditional dish has a special cooking method, which is more or less general in all of Bahrain’s regions. Meat is one of the main elements of most Bahrain dishes and cured and smoked hams are often parts of delicious dishes. Special Equipment for Bahraini Cooking Various special equipment are being used to cook a traditional Bahrain meal ranking from cake pans, can openers, colanders, egg rings, poachers and holders, food dishers & portioners, food pans & food containers to other kitchen utensils, such as food scales, food scoops and fryer baskets & accessories. Bahrain cuisine needs a diverse cooking equipment set in order to produce the most sophisticated Bahrain dishes. You should consider insulated food carriers if you are transporting the food and a full set of kitchen linens and uniforms if you wish to look like a pro. Here are a few other items that will come handy while cooking Bahrain food: juicers, kitchen knives, kitchen slicers, kitchen thermometers, measuring cups & measuring spoons, miscellaneous utensils, mixing bowls and skimmers & strainers. Essential utensils like serving spoons; spatulas, forks, turners, scrapers and tongs should also be part of your cooking "arsenal". Bahraini Food Traditions and Festivals Bahrain has a strategically position on the world map being a gateway to the Middle East and it is constituted by a warm climate, pleasant environment perfectly mixed with history, culture and tradition. Among the holidays held in this country most important public holidays are New Year's Day, Id al-Fitr, Leilat al-Meiraj, first day of Ramadan, Ashoura, Id al-Adha, first day of Muharram, and of course the National Day held on December of 16th. One of the most important “culinary events” in this country is probably the Ramadan; a period of 30 consecutive days while people should cease all consumption of drink and food during daytime. Also very important is the celebration Eis el-Fitr. A typical meal during this holiday consist of biryani, a dish made with rice mixed with meat and spices, sweet pastries, sago dishes, stuffed and some other sweetmeats. People in Bahraini Food * Are you into Bahraini Cooking and would like to be interviewed? Many chefs creatively use the basic ingredients and cooking methods for traditional Bahrain dishes in order to prepare original and delicious food variations. Bahrain chefs are passionate about their traditional dishes and they enjoy presenting them to foreigners who has never tasted them before. Whether they are cooking dishes that go back in time for centuries or brand new, modern dishes, Bahrain chefs take pride in what they do, and this is readily noticeable in the unforgettable taste of their cooking. Category:Bahraini Cuisine Category:Asian Cuisine Category:Middle Eastern Cuisine